


Sweeter

by stephanericher



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 08:16:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4599483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephanericher/pseuds/stephanericher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for a prompt on tumblr. Yuuya is drunk; Kazunari's dragging him home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweeter

They shouldn’t have gone out with everyone tonight, not like this. Exams are over and tensions are high because they’re all nervous about their grades and Yuuya had decided that tonight he was going to out-drink everyone, including Murasakibara (who isn’t even Kazunari’s friend but somehow they always end up in the same group) and so naturally Yuuya’s been plastered like a badly-repaired ceiling since an hour after they got to the bar. And Yuuya being dead drunk has its benefits, like the way he holds Kazunari tightly from behind and says things shamelessly in the middle of a group of acquaintances that would usually make him blush if they were alone in the bedroom, or the way he gets quiet and lets Kazunari take care of him and smiles and thanks him for flagging down the waiter for more water. But when he’s dead drunk Yuuya won’t let go even when Kazunari really needs to go take a piss and he scowls at anyone he thinks is looking at Kazunari twice, even if it’s some random stranger or the bartender or someone who isn’t even looking at Kazunari at all.

And right now Kazunari’s trying to drag him out of the bar (having paid their tab for both of them while Yuuya can’t notice or complain) and down the street and all the way back to his place and goddamn. The last train had left a long time ago (and half of their party had left with it, done with drinking and ready to wind down into sleep or some other activity that Kazunari doesn’t really want to think about right now) and Yuuya’s apartment isn’t far enough away to justify the price of cab fare. But Yuuya’s still well over 190 centimeters and bulkier than he really looks, muscles packed densely enough into his shoulders and arms and back for heavy lifting and effortless dunking and Kazunari’s no slouch when it comes to strength but even so, Yuuya’s a little bit too big to drag all the way back. And he’s especially unwieldy when he’s clinging to Kazunari like this, his hot breath reeking of alcohol on Kazunari’s cheek.

“Hey, Kazunari.”

His words are slurred and held like the last notes of some dramatic opera number but with a looser, more careless tone.

“Yuu-chan?”

Yuuya squeezes his waist tighter. “You’re really cute. Even though you’re a brat sometimes, you’re a really cute brat. Especially tonight, when you got kind of tipsy earlier and you smiled at me.”

He buries his face in Kazunari’s neck—and he’s missing Kazunari’s smile right now, despite his fatigue and despite the weight he’s dragging down the sidewalk in the low light of the street lamps and the stars.

“I’m still drunk,” says Yuuya, half-muffled.

“I know,” says Kazunari.

He reaches up to stroke Yuuya’s hair, and Yuuya kisses the underside of his chin, drags his lips down and onto Kazunari’s neck.

“Shit,” says Yuuya. “I’m not being cool and responsible.”

He’s only half-serious—it’s strange, how much of a joker he becomes when he’s intoxicated, how his tightly-wound exterior loosens itself and falls down like skin shed from a snake, only to grow right back the next morning when he wakes up with a hangover and everything is shitty and everything is serious and he gets almost genuinely angry at Kazunari for joking around with him (he basically turns into his brother; Kazunari’s thought many times about telling Kiyoshi this). And it’s definitely going to be one of those mornings tomorrow, but for now he’s adjusting his position of half-clinging and half-being-dragged, moving one of his arms up around Kazunari’s shoulder and swinging his head around to the other side of Kazunari’s head.

“Your hair smells nice, too. Like strawberries.”

Yuuya inhales, then sighs. Kazunari’s still grinning; he’s been half-awake in the mornings after staying over at Yuuya’s when Yuuya will lean really close and smell his hair and he thinks Kazunari’s asleep all the way and what he doesn’t know won’t hurt him, especially when it’s surprisingly tender and cute stuff that Kazunari wants to keep to himself, that he wants Yuuya to keep doing because he doesn’t know Kazunari knows.

And then Yuuya stumbles, leading harder into Kazunari, and Kazunari should have seen that coming except he’s too tired to use hawk eye in the dark right now and it’s a damn good thing they’re not in the crosswalk because they both pitch forward and fall to the ground. Kazunari tries to stop his fall, but he feels the pavement scratch against the skin of his palm as he skids, and then the impact of Yuuya falling right on top of him. Damn.

“Kazunari?”

“Yuu-chan?”

Yuuya rolls off and scrambles into a sitting position; Kazunari’s still lying on his front and he doesn’t really feel like getting up for another few minutes because the way Yuuya’s elbow hit his side and the scrape of the ground against his skin are all too searing in his mind and he’s so damn tired and weary on top of all of this.

“You okay?”

“Just tired. I can stand; I just want to lie here.”

“Then stand. Brat.”

The fall seems to have reawakened Yuuya’s abrasive side, and Kazunari’s already wishing for a little bit more of that drunken shamelessness. He rolls over and brings himself slowly into a sitting position. Yuuya’s standing on his own now; at least he can do that now and if Kazunari drags him it’ll be the usual arm-pulling and nothing too labor-intensive.

“Here. I’ll carry you the rest of the way.”

Kazunari blinks. “You can barely stand on your own.”

“Yeah, but…you’re smaller. And you’re younger. And you carried me, so. It’s only fair.”

His words are still half-slurred, as if he’s making an effort to sound sober. And he can’t even fake it but he’s a shitty liar in the first place—and they’ve already fallen down so if it happens again, it’s nothing new.

“You’re not going to drop me; are you?” says Kazunari.

“Stupid,” says Yuuya, reaching out his hand. “I wouldn’t let that happen.”


End file.
